


（神亚）妇科检查

by Allegresse



Category: dgm - Fandom
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, OOC, 不带把男
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegresse/pseuds/Allegresse
Summary: 亚连前去做婚前检查，碰到了神田医生，然而事情没那么简单pwp，无剧情
Relationships: 神亚
Kudos: 4





	（神亚）妇科检查

**Author's Note:**

> 极度OOC，慎入  
> Cuntboy设定，主人公有女性性器官，无jj但是有隐睾，心理认知为男性  
> 窥阴器使用，以及出现的检查并非真实检查，完全为了pwp服务

ooc严重，基本上已经是批皮了。。。可以看做酷哥x小天使的组合

设定上照旧，亚连是cuntboy，有女性性器官，可怀孕，不知道什么时候能写到怀孕  
本篇有使用窥阴器和妇检床  
妇科检查部分不可信，完全为剧情服务

最后，剧情是什么，这完全是pwp

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
他站在妇科检查室的外面，心里多少有些不安，听见自己的名字，他敲了敲门。  
“亚连•沃克是吧？请进。”  
亚连忐忑地推开门，看到眼前的人，吃了一惊。虽然做好了心理准备，妇科医生有可能是男性，但真正遇上了还是让他有些窘迫。更何况，眼前的这个年轻男医生过于俊美。  
然而医生表现出的却是温柔和专业，并没有因为他特殊的身份而像其他人一样，对他投掷以怀疑和玩味的目光，而是温和地看着他，说：“你好，我是神田优，这个科室的主任。”  
“神，神田医生你好，我，我是来做婚前体检的。”亚连感到脸上一阵热，他一定是脸红了。  
神田医生眉毛轻轻上挑，略感惊讶，眼前的这个银发青年看着仍然稚嫩，而他的体检表上明确指出，银发青年已经二十岁了，已经到了可以合法结婚的年纪。  
“这样啊，那么我会安排你的几个常规检查项目，请准备一下吧。”说着，神田指了指旁边的妇检床，“请脱下衣服，然后躺上来。”  
亚连慢慢脱着衣服，他感觉手在不停颤抖，这是他第一次在未婚夫以外的男人面前展露身体，这种感觉十分怪异。“神，神田医生，请问你有助手吗？”  
神田愣了一下，立刻明白了对方潜在的询问，“啊，有个女助理的，她下午有事出去了，抱歉。虽然有她在你会感受好些，不过你不用担心，常规检查会很快的。”  
然而这只让亚连更加羞愧，不该因为性别而怀疑神田医生的专业能力的，自己在无理取闹些什么，不如快快做完检查。想着，他心一横，快速脱下衣物放置在收纳袋中，躺倒在真皮的检查台上。  
“请将脚分开，搭在架子上。”  
“哦，哦...”他的脸更红了，这个姿势太羞耻了。  
“有过性生活？”亚连红着脸点了点头。  
“待会需要用到器具检查下里面，不需要紧张，很快的。”看着亚连不安地抓紧着床边缘，英俊的医生微笑着安慰道。  
带着硅胶手套的手划过亚连光滑的外阴，两指轻触过他稀疏的毛发，在阴蒂部稍作停留，进而下滑，分开两片小巧的阴唇，露出那个窄小的入口。  
“外阴发育正常。”然后手突然又覆上亚连的阴蒂，拨弄了几下。“啊！”亚连忍不住尖叫出声，他感觉更羞耻了，下面的穴口开始溢出水来，“医生？”  
“敏感度正常，沃克先生。接下来需要做下双合诊检查您的内部，请一定放松。”  
像是回答他关于双合诊的疑问，修长的手指在他的穴口沾了淫液进行润滑，然后探入那个窄小的入口，一根，进而两根，开始在亚连的阴道内探索。“唔”，亚连的左手捂紧嘴巴，组织自己发出过于羞耻的声音。  
不知是否有意的，神田医生的手指不断划过他的敏感点，而医生的另一只手也在他的小腹上按压着，他的脏器，尤其是子宫，清晰地感觉到一阵阵压迫，然后亚连觉得有火从那里烧起来了。  
“啊，啊！”医生的手指突然加快了抽查，不断摩擦着他的敏感点，而另一只手也专注于抚慰他的阴蒂，双重快感使亚连再也忍不住，呻吟出声，他颤抖着在这个英俊的陌生男人手下潮吹了。这一认知使亚连感到耻辱，他感觉像背叛了自己的未婚夫，眼泪溢出眼角，“不，不要，神田医生...”  
“阴道发育正常，脏器无异位，性功能正常。再坚持下，沃克先生，我们需要最后对你的子宫进行观察。”神田医生的语气一如之前，专业且温和，然而亚连却害怕起来，他只希望能尽快完成这个检查，赶快逃离这里。  
神田医生拿起鸭嘴型的窥阴器，仔细润滑过，将细长的入口置入亚连体内，慢慢推进，“放松，沃克先生，放松，不疼的。”  
金属的冰冷的触感和体内异物感使亚连一哆嗦，他不喜欢这样的感觉，手指只能抓紧附着物。幸好刚刚的那场高潮使他的阴道足够湿润，窥阴器放置很顺利，他感到那东西已经完全进来。神田医生开始调整大小，慢慢地，亚连感觉自己的阴道被撑开了，这个认知使他感到恐惧。  
男人的脸对着亚连的阴道仔细查看，嫩红的内壁翕动着，泄露着主人的情动与不安。有器具伸了进去，触碰着他的宫颈口。“！！！”他感觉自己从里到外都被别人看遍了，怪异的感觉使亚连再也忍受不了，不禁哭出声来“停下，优！不要了，不要这样了！把它拿出去！”  
“好，好，马上，别哭啊，我们不玩了。”恋人边安慰他，边将窥阴器撤了出来，停止了这场情趣游戏。  
“太奇怪了，优，太奇怪了！”眼泪不断溢出，亚连伏在恋人的宽阔怀抱中，而神田则不断轻抚着他的背安慰着他：“好了好了，豆芽菜，我在这里，我们不玩啦，既然你不喜欢的话。”  
银发的美丽青年啜泣着点点头，然后双手解开恋人的皮带，将恋人早已勃起的硬挺释放出来。“优，抱抱我好不好？我想感受到真实的你，在我的体中。”  
年长的情人答应了亚连的请求，手指分开他湿漉漉的阴唇，扶握着自己的硬挺，滑入亚连花穴的入口，然后慢慢地填满他的阴道。  
“好点了吗？”  
年少的情人点了点头，“动一动，优。”  
于是男人保持着怀抱情人的姿势，开始抽插，将两人送向高潮。  
“笨蛋神田，下次不许这样乱来了。”  
“是，是，抱歉了，下次一定不会了。那么现在请好好休息吧，豆芽菜。”


End file.
